The dark son of Bai Tza
by Aganos
Summary: Malum is the adopted son of Bai Tza who ended up trapped in the void with his mother and after the battle between Shendu and Drago he has escaped the void with only one plan In mind to free his mother along with the rest of the demons can Jackie Chan stop the forces of darkness this time. Rated M for violence
1. Proloque rasing Malum

This is my first fan fiction.

This Prologue is from Bai Tsa point of view so you may get her insight on Malum

I am always interested in what readers think of the story so I may know what needs work so if you would be so kind as to review I will be most thankful

Disclaimer I do not own Jackie Chan adventures and none of the characters except Malum

Bai Tza POV Atlantis

A great tragedy has befallen my kingdom this day a large group of good chi wizard has tried to harm me and my followers. I was not in my palace during the attack but when I returned I wished that I had been there at the time then perhaps my two best sorcerers would be alive and not on the blue marble tiling of my throne room dead.

The two bodies a man and a woman lying on the floor had pale white skin along with dark black hair with blood red irises they look like they were in their mid-twenties.

Such a pity they had to die I really did like them they were most loyal and trustworthy and did not deserve to die and so young too they were in their early eighties which is young to a sorcerer that had been granted immortality.

I then remembered the two had just had a child last year. I quickly yelled for a servant to come here. "

Yes, my queen" said the closest human servant. "Thes two has a child where is it and bring it to me".

"My queen he is right there". The servant then pointed to the dark corner that was just out of my sight. I could tell he was there I remember the two talking about how they have just had a baby boy and named me the godmother to him which I accepted because the two were in truth the only people who had earned my trust so I accepted it as a favor to them because they had no one else.

I then made my way over to the young toddler who staring at his parents dead bodies with no emotion once so ever. He did not move or speak when I picked him up. I just looked at him in my arms and held him like you would any infant I then took a good look at him and realized how much he looked like his parents with his pale white skin raven black hair his eye cooler was black which will turn red when he starts following his parents path.

I think I will keep him it is the least I can do for the two who had just given their lives to protect me and my Kingdome.

What is the child's name I tried to remember then it came to me Malum Odium Malum meaning evil and Odium meaning hatred in Latin? I have always wanted my own child and it appears fate has smiled upon me but looking back at the two bodies in the room it came at a great price. I then found a room for the child and gave him new clothing instead of that black cloak that I found him in, made sure he was bathed and them gave him some food.

That night I put him to bed the room was a large room with a gigantic bed perfect size for a fully grown demon. I guess I will put him in a guest room I have one for every one of my siblings so he odd of all of them coming and spending the night is very low. I decided to see what affects my singing had on him since so few mortals heard me sing and lived to tell about it and lived to tell about it. After I stopped my singing appeared to put him into a peaceful sleep.

During the next few years, I had touted him how to speech, read and Wright he lead at a Very fast rate. When he was five years old I had be gone to teach him dark magic he learned at a fast pace even by demon standers it was impressive.

Malum who was now ten years old was becoming quite knowledgeable about the art of magic for him as following his parents path into the shadows. I am quite pleased how my son is out and now there is no question that adopting Malum was the one of the best decisions I have ever made.

"Malum we are going to a family meeting in my sister's Kingdom so get ready because we are leaving in a few minutes So go get ready we going to have some fun". "Yes, mother I will be ready shortly," he said with a smile on his face.

When he got back he was dressed in his aqua blue robe with a small golden crown with blue gems on his head marking him as the prince of Atlantis.

We then headed out of the place and into the water since everyone is enchanted so they may breathe underwater there is no need for a gate. When we got into the water we then made our way to the Pacific.

Malum is always fascinated by the creatures in my domain as we made our way to Po Kong's Kingdom I watched him look at all of the fish. I couldn't help but to smirk watching him he is so fascinated by simple things in life.

We were almost there. "Mother is all of your siblings going to be there," said Malum. Yes they are I said and thought to myself mother I keeps saying so formally I do wish for once he would say mom or mommy but it is always mother I then shook that thought out of my head.

We were now going to a river that lead straight to Po Kong's home which I not much further at all. About five minutes later we were walking out of the water my son used his mastery over water which I tout him, of course, to dry himself off.

When we got to the clearing like center that is her living area not much to see other than huge mounds of salt and a large caldron of giant slugs.

When we enter the clearing behind the tree line to see the seven demons who were all talking to each other when they saw me and my son.

Po Kong who was not surprised to see my son with me said, "welcome sister and nephew".

My son lowered his head a bit and said "thank you po Kong". Po Kong started to laugh and said "you do not have to be so formal with me just call me Aunt Kong if you wish". "Thank you, Aunt Kong," he said.

"This is our nephew I assume," said Hsi Wu the only ones who had met my son were Tso Lann, Tang Zu, and Di Gui. "Yes, that is my son," I told Hsi wu. "It is nice to no longer the youngest member of the family" he smiled at his statement. Shendu came over and looks at Malum and said "I am Shendu I am sure your mother has told you about me".

"My mother has told me a lot about you," Malum said as I smirk getting ready to the fit of laughter that was on its way.

"What did she say about me"? Shendu asks curiously.

"She told me you are an arrogant, idiotic fool that is so narcissistic that you cannot even see what is going on around you". Evry one there with the exception of Shendu and Malum started laughing he then turned to look at me.

"Bai Tza I do believe you gave your son and my nephew the wrong impression of me you see I am a noble dragon who is the strongest of us all because of my mastery over the zodiac".

"You're right mother he really is Narcissistic" which once again started a bit of laughter from the others. After a moment of laughter.

"Shendu," said Tso Lann "what makes you thank you are more powerful than the rest of us"." Well", I Said Shendu a bit sheepishly. "We will see who is the strongest in a little tournament," said Tso Lann. "That sounds right" Said Tchang Zu. "This well is good fun," said Dai Gui, "I agree it has been too long since we have spar with each other," said Xiao Fung.

Tso Lann then pulled out a small bowl with little pieces of parchment inside." The rules will be as fallowing I we draw a Circle around the area wide enough for a good fight but if we are rendered unable to battle or step outside the Circle you must except defeat the fight well be selected at random".

"Sounds fair," I said. "First fight," said Tso Lann "is Bai Tza and His Wu" who then stated "not her I lose to her every time we have a tournament," said Hsi wu.

"That is not true" Said Tchang Zu "I beat you last time".

Yes but every time I go agents her I lose" he said.

Fine I said "Malum will you defeat your wine little uncle for mommy," I said in my sweet motherly tone. "Yes, mother," said Malum in a very happy tone with a big smile on his face.

The others there were in shock "Bai Tza are you sure" said Tso Lann."

I am quite sure and it is not your place to question me on what to do with my child".

" Fine I will allow this," said Tso Lann. The other demons agreed, but Hsi wu question her but after a little while they agreed.

"This should be interesting," said Tchang Zu while Po Kong was still not sure "I do not think this is a good idea, but I will go with it I suppose". I then look as His wu "you need to keep a clear mind and be very careful". "Yes, yes, I will be careful with Malum, not to hurt him too much". I then smirk "ok, but I did not mean it like that it was a warning to keep Malum from hurting you too much," I said with a smirk.

His wu had a confused look that said "what you mean". "You will find out, "I said.

When Tso Lann to them to begin I saw my son's hand and eye glowing a shadowy black and seconds later so did His wu his eye grew darker as soon as he was about to fly in the air and attack Malum he stops and said "no what this can not be real".

Moments later Hsi wu started shaking violently and covering his ears he yelled "I hate the flute no why" what happened next was that he fell to the ground yelling "let go of me and it would appear that his arms are pinned to the ground".

"True fear does not just come from the mind it comes from the very soul whether you are human or demon you still have fear and it is his mind that makes it real and then fear leads to madness which ends in doom" stated Malum in a dark tone.

His wu started vomiting all over the ground and he started to claw himself with deep self-inflicted cut all over his body he screamed and passed out jittering like he just has had a seizer. Malums hands and eyes stopped glowing. "I thank I broke him," said Malum innocently

I then stated "I warned him to not let his mind get clouded".

The other demons just stared in shock as Hsi wu started to get up but was still shaking his eye wide with fear.

"What the hell was that?" he said slowly and quietly as if terrified he might awaken something.

"I concede," said His wu Malum when he then just walks out of the Circle and sets under a tree staring into space.

"When did you master the power of fear?" asks Tso Lann.

I hope you have enjoyed the prologue to the story,


	2. Welcome to the Netherworld

I do not own Jackie chan adventures 

This chapter has skipped ahead a few years 

Malum POV

Several years after that little competition I am not seventeen and to the delight of my mother my power kicked in early which means my mother will stay my mother for the rest of eternity. The only effects of my immortality are that my irises have turned red and the fact that I am older.

I woke up with the willies which I only get when I am around good magic. I got out of my gigantic bed to go find my mother and tell her of the possible danger.

I walk down several corridors to see my see my mother asleep on her bed which is more like a gigantic pool of water.

" Mother wake up!" I yelled quietly.

I saw my mother's eyes open half way and shined with the usual red glow.

"What is wrong" she groaned tiredly.

"I have the willies," I said.

With those words, my mother quickly got out of her bed.

" Let's get to my throne room and prepare for a conflict," she said.

I followed my mother to the throne room only to see an old man in a green and yellow robe standing right in front of the throne he looks to be of chines origin and I could since the good chi come off him.

"How dare you stand in front of my throne," said mother

I tried then used my power over fear to torment him but.

"I have prepared to face you both so your dark magic will have no sway over me," said the chi wizard pointing towards me.

"My name is Li Tieguai and I will defeat you and free all these people from your oppression," he said.

Mother hissed angrily."You dare come in my place and challenge me and my son in the middle of the night you will die. she said angrily

I held out my hands which then formed a ball of dark chi energy in one hand and in other a ball of black fire.

"I have mastered the power of shadow and dark chi along with powers so dark even the brightest light will be consumed," I said in a dark tone.

My mother then shot a bone crushing blast of water at Li Tieguai who dodged just before the tiling was shattered and launched everywhere from the blast.

I threw my shadow fire and dark chi energy at him, he blocked the chi energy but the shadow fire hit the sleeve of his robe which set fire.

He started chanting and my shadow fire went out with a gentle hiss and he pulled out a dagger. " I know mortal weapons will not kill either of you, but this dagger is special it will not kill you but soon you will see," he said calmly while fighting with my mother who was closing in for the kill.

He then threw the dagger right at me and 0somehow my magic would not stop this dagger and it hit me dead in the chest.

I slowly started laughing and pulled it out and saw my chest healed its self.

"Now die," I said but then I started to feel very week.

" What is this?" I said sounding week

Li Tieguai was still fighting my mother who seemed to have the upper hand.

"It is a spell made to weaken you so I may do this," He said.

All of the sudden a blasts of good chi magic hit my mother and launched her right into me which smashed me against the wall.

Then I heard him chanting.

" Mother I thank we severely underestimated him," I said sounding stronger as I feel my power returning slowly.

"I think you are right no more games" she hissed in anger and got ready to use her full power but was stopped by a shield of good chi magic.

The next thang I new Is that this energy was caring us some were when all of the sudden a door opened up leading to the netherworld.

when we entered we heard a voice say

" Someone has banished you as well sister and nephew," said Tso Lann.

Everyone was in here but Shendu.

Littel did I know this was how it would remain for quite some time.

I like reviews


	3. Waiting for a jail break

I do not own Jackie Chan adventures. 

I know this chapter may not be big in detail because I am trying to not interfere with the original story line as much as possible but soon things will be different.

Malum POV

Life in the netherworld was not a pleasant one. The only entertainment

we had was sparing, picking on Hsi Wu who is the weakest of us and fun to torment.

Originally I should have been the one who was going to be tormented because not only am I the youngest but also a human, given an immortal human who has turned himself into a being of pure dark magic but still I look like one.

They just pick on Hsi Wu instead who is far weaker than me because when he tried to bother me and I did not wish to be disturbed I boiled his blood inside of his very body which being immortal could not kill him, but make him wish he could die.

The worst thing about being trapped inside of this prison is the fact little windows showing the outside world would appear, we could see the world change right before our very eyes from wooden tools to modern technology it relly was a sight to behold a horseless carriage who would have thought of such a thing.

That made us very angry, the worse thing is that only seven demon sorcerers are trapped here leaving one Shendu still on Earth, who apparently has forgotten all about us trapped in this hell.

Malum POV many years later

Shendu appeared right in the middle of his Demon brethren and nephew.

" Hello, my brothers and sisters," he said sheepishly.

I was in view, but I did not say anything untell they finished putting the binding spell that Tso Lann and myself created for this moment..

After Shendu was sent off.

" I think we let him off too easy I mean we didn't get to torcher him".

You are right Malum, but you must not forget the threat of eternal torment should be a motive strong enuf to make sure he compleats his task" said Tso Lann

Later that day or night you can never tell if it is day or night here since the sky is only one shade of red, Shendu managed to contact us but apparently the body he is currently using is not that of Jackie chan.

"Shendu is incompetent." said Tchang Zu

" I agree," hissed my mother.

That statement would be proven to on point in time, my aunt and uncles were free and every time they were sent back here because of the Chan family.

Finally, it was my mothers turn and given she last the longest even promising to make a new kingdom but in the end she was sent back here as well.

The eighth door the one we originally planned to be my escape but then that happened.

The little girl by the name of Jade got herself sent here along with my mother, I stayed out of her sight when Hsi Wu got a hold of the little pest who I am surprised did not kill her because if I was the one who found her she would be dead by now or a least wished she was.

After she proved that Shendu was lying which was no surprise to us at all, when the eighth door opened it was declared every demon for themselves.

I got a slow start but i was right above her getting ready to blaster with a large blast of dark chi, shadow fire mix which would be more then enuf to killer her a hundred times over when Hsi wu block my shot giving her a chance to escape.

I fired my blast of power which ended up hitting Hsi Wu the second the door closed.

He was screaming as the force of the blast knocked him down deeper into the void not to menschen he was covered in shadow fire.

after Hsi wu was able to move he met back up with us.

"What was that for?" telled Hsi

" because it was rightfully my turn to go through the portal!" I yelled.

Hsi Wu POV

" The next words withered in my mouth because I saw his eyes start to glow a dark shade of purple and his shadow was convulsing which meant he was angry, very angry which meant I have better chose my next words carefully.

I then thought back to when jade had gone through the portal avoiding Malums blast of magic which would have killed her on impact.

unlike my other siblings I have never really took pleaser in cruelty so when jade went through the portal, I felt mostly anger but some part of me deep inside felt relief that she was out of our reach.

The next thang to happen was Shendu was banished and is currently getting torment by us but Shendu is the exception to my dislike of torcher.

Bai Tza POV

When Shendu appeared before us once again that was it now our chances of escaping are minimum and our new form of entertainment is tormenting Shendu for the rest of eternity.

Shendu then told us about how we could escape and by using the book of Ages even know there are many risks with using the book, these are desperate times.

We then let Shendu leave and compleat his task which he did compleat.

I saw reality change around me and I was I was back in my throne room as if I were never banished and my son who was standing beside me and we both started laughing.

"Were free were finally free?" said my son happily.

" Shendu finally did somethang right," I said happily.

How did you all like this chapter?

I do wish to tell you that if I get a review I will most likely update faster.


	4. Back to normal for now

I do not own Portal

Chell POV

As I walked down the pathway leading into a test chamber I could hear GLaDOS tell me

"Alright look you are not too far from where I no longer have control of the facility so listen closely".

"It appears that the smart lunatic has managed to hack my Testing Initiative".

"What is that suppose to mean?" I said

"It means he now control over all of my test chambers and testing equipment along with every test I have ever created on file" stated GLaDOS her voice layered with worry.

This is bad very bad I thought but I kept running down the narrow corridor to only to find a white sign with a big number one on it.

"GLaDOS is there a way you can remove the test chambers."

" I have already tried, but the algorithm that the Smart lunatic is currently using, is too complex meaning I can not out hack him," Said GLaDOS furiously.

"So I have to go through the test chambers to get to him or what". I said in a very displeased tone.

"That's right lunatic you have to test your way to the smart lunatic it appears from what my scanners detect that the test chambers have be aligned to lead you directly to him but since he has activated the Testing Initiative you are going to test your way to him".

"Ok, let's get to it," I said

As I walked in I saw the test which is nothing I have not done before this is going to be easy I thought to myself. "Welcome to the Aperture Testing Initiative or ATI for short," said a voice of a young man with an American and a small amount of German accent.

I looked up to see a screen on the wall showing Alistair in black suits with a blood red dress shirt and tie.

"Don't tell me you are planning to test me like Wheatley and his big screens in every test chamber?" I said.

He ignored my question and just started laughing like he just heard the funniest joke in the world.

"Did you just compare me with Wheatley."

"That little moron of a core was built by myself and some other scientists to be the dumbest thang ever created and I will tell you what as you test I will tell you facts on and how we created Wheatly," he said.

"Now this is something I have to hear," GLaDOS said chuckling slightly.

"Hey, he was my friend at one point!" I shouted angerly at them both.

"Until he ended up in the GLaDOS central system and went completely insane," He said,

"Belive it or not I am quite impressed that the littal core did not combust when he enter the main system so I guess I will have to give him that" he said chuckling as he did so.

I then got vary angry so I went to take it out on the test chamber by compleating this test.

"Did you know that being trapped in the same room as Wheatley for more than four hours increases your risk of suicide by a hole sixty-five percent true fact you see the janitor got stuck in the lab with an activated Wheatley and when we found him the next day he apparently slit his own throat with a piece of broken glass".

"That reminds me I will be right back I have the suicide note here somewhere". He said before disapering from the screen.

I finally finished the third test but I know there are more ahead and they keep getting more complex as I go but still not too challenging for me. As I go down the elevator I see a screen with Alister holding an old looking piece of paper.

" I have ben stuck in the room with this dumbass robot that calls himself Wheatley, I can not take this any longer, I have decided to kill myself and screw you scientist for building this thang and for making me always clean your crap". He said reading the note.

GLaDOS unlike me was actually laughing.

I put the cube on the button and the door opened up.

As I was going down the elevator Alister got on the intercom and said now before you enter the next and final test chamber so I might as well tell you how Wheatley was created.

"The scientist and I needed an intelligence dampening core to put on GLaDOS so she could be controlled with less effort you see."

'What we needed to do was create the dumbest thang in creation which is difficult for the greatest minds of this generation to do so we ended up finding a group of drunk morons hiring them saying we going to do some test and then we found a way to copy their stupidity and put in in Wheatley and that is how he was born and here is a fun fact the morons we hired died during the stupidity transfer so we did not have to pay them after all" He said this and started laughing.

I tried to ignore him, but the insults he has bent throwing out at Wheatley were quite harsh so I just kept my mouth shut and headed for the next chamber when.

"stop," said GLaDOS

"What is it?" I said as I stop

The large power source I detected earlier its location has be moved directly over your next test chamber.

I love ideas for ideas keep the world afloat so please feel free to review and give me you ideas and thoughts on my story.


	5. Back with a new tactic

I do not own Jackie chan adventures 

Malum POV

"How is this possible, how could they even get to the book? I hissed out of anger.

"They have bested us," said Tso Lann.

"At least we will have Shendu to torment for the rest of eternity" hissed my mother

"Perhaps we should look for a tear in the space-time continuum" suggested Shendu who got severely tortured for his suggestion.

As time went by our only entertainment managed to escape ones again, apparently some dark chi wizard summoned him which did work out for Shendu untell he was turned back into a stone statue, to our amusement Shendu had a son named Drago.

Apparently Drago is trying to absorb the chi of his ant's and uncle's which gives me an idea if I ever get out of here I might be able to release everyone at once.

the next thing to happen was Dragon absorbing all of the chi and preparing a spell to open a netherworld portal.

"I am not bound to this place when the netherworld portal opens I will be able to escape simply transporting threw shadows and soon we will all be, free," I said excitedly.

"How do you attend to free us?" Asked Tso Lann.

I Attend to free you by using the chi trading device that the Chan's used to take down the chi which will still have left over chi that could be used in a summoning spell," I explained.

I then fade into the ground like a Shadowkhan and slip out of the rift quite some distance away to see a what looks to be a battlefield inside of a stadium or ballpark as they call it.

I watch from within the shadows as the Chan's and their allies defeat Dragon Shendu's foolish son who even with all of that power could not vanquish a few mortals and to find Shendu working with the chan's is an embarrassment to the rest of us to the point I am considering just leaving him trapped in the netherworld to rot.

But I know I can not do that despite the fact that the others will not put up a fuss about their hated brother being forgotten in the void just like the rest of us were for two millennium ,but he will be useful for the upcoming fight.

I can feal the demon chi radiating from Drago

I then slither up to Drago which was not that difficult due to the fact he and Shendu are in a stalemate and absorb a small amount of each demon chi which will not affect me in any way but will allow me to cast the summoning spell when the time is right.

Moments later I could see Shendu foolishly help his son or tried to only to have hin get pulled in by Dragon, no one saw that coming I thought as I rolled my eyes.

I watched as the chan's and their allies left the vicinity meaning it is the perfect time to begin the ritual, but fist I need to contact them and tell them that were are trying a new tactic this time.

I contact the netherworld using a small pool of water to find all of my aunts and uncles along with my mother, I have also managed to add Shendu to the conversation, each head of the person I was speaking to is arranged in a circle.

"I am about to summon each of you but all of you going to change into a human form because this time we are not going to charge at the city or dominate the world untell we can guarantee our triumph by killing the chan's and destroying the Pan'Ku box," I explained.

After all little while of bickering they all managed to agree that my plan is better, in the long run, I watched them each change into a human form, I realised that the clothing I am currently wearing is not modern so I must correct this.

I cover my clothing in black fire which quickly covers the clothing and when the flames die down I am wearing a black suit with a red dress shirt which matches my eyes along with a black tie, I now have slick and well polished black dress shoes and a pair of dark sunglasses to cover my eyes.

I begin to chant a spell which pulled the demon chi out of my body, after a few seconds of chanting I see eight doors appear all around me and a human figure step out of each doorway.

I could tell who each of them were the there chi signature along with the fact there each look like them selfs mines the red eyes and large size

My mother in here human form has black hair, white skin, sea green eyes with a tall and thin physique, she was wearing a modern blue dress with blue high heels.

Tso Lann looks like an older Japanese man wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt, with a red tie, brown dress shoes and has his black hair in his usual style.

Altogether we may stick out a little, but at least we will not be seen as demons or evil shadow sorcerer.

I look over at a middle-aged chines man wearing a brown suit "I also have Dragos chi should I summon him and the spell will remove the other chi leaving him only his fire demon chi?" I asked not really caring if we leave him or not.

"Leve him be for the time being, it well serve as a lesson to him" replied Shendu.

"So who knows where they live?" I asked.

Apparently both Shendu and Hsi Wu who apparently looks like an eleven-year-old kid which happens to be the same disguise as last time he was on earth.

Bai Tza POV

I am impressed that my son has managed to free us so quickly, far faster then Shendu and he even has a plan to make sure we do not get sent back to the void.

We leave the stadium following Shendu and Hsi Wu to the home of the Chan's as we walk through the city we could see some people starting to return from the most recent disaster.

We eventually see a small antique shop with a sign that said uncles rare finds.

"Well this is it," said Hsi Wu.

"Let us enter and find the box," I said and Malum you'd a spell to hide our chi from them.

We walk into the shop to find it littered with antiques and artifacts along with books.

"This may be more difficult than we thought," Said Po Kong.

we start looking throughout the shop appearing as customers, we could hear chatter coming from a room not too far from us.

"I will go and sneak through the back and see if it's is there" Said Hsi Wu.

"Remember to wear gloves when handling the Pan'Ku box," said Malum.

Hsi Wu POV

As I walk into the back of the shop I think to myself if it is worth it anymore, I mean this new world is full of wonders, Do I really wish to destroy it all and for what just so we may rule the world.

Honestly ruling to world his not all it cracks up to be other than being worshiped by mortals, I have personly never found any pleasure from the needless suffering of others.

Do we even have to rule the world, I mean there is so many things to do we could spend the rest of eternity keeping out of trouble and just enjoy our existence.

But the rest of the family wishes to rule the world minus Malum who just wishes to experiment on and torment the living, speaking of whom he is just as bad if not worse then his mother being a shadow Arch sorcerer the last of a dying breed are very dangerous and evil humans who sacrifice their yang and bind it to an object or being so they may live forever making them nearly unkillable, they are known for their dark and evil magic which is a mix of dark chi, shadow magic and who knows what else, I fear for the people who dare cross his path.

As I reach the end of the hallway I can see on a shelf is the Pan'Ku box.

"This is too easy," I said to myself as I slip on the gloves and pick up the Pan'Ku box then hear a voice come right behind me.

"What are you doing in the back," said none other than jade chan.

This is bad if I turn around she will recognize me.

I am starting to regret not taking the time to learn another form even know I could do it, but I actually like this form.

I quickly turn around and quickly held her mouth shut "Quiet or they will hear you and kill you!" I whispered.

Her eyes widen when she realized who I was, This is not good I thought to myself.

"Now are you going to be quiet?" I hissed.

She nodded so I guessed that was a yes so I released her mouth.

Jade POV

Hsi why uncovered my mouth and I turned around to make a break for it, but Hsi Wu grabbed the back of my shirt

"You need to walk back up there calmly and quietly or they will kill you," He said

That means the other customers up there must be the seven other demons but who is the eighth one? I thought to myself it could be Drago.

I turn around "why do you care," I asked

"Because I am getting tired of the fighting and the needless death, honestly I am interested in this modern world, but the rest of my family is not," he said

"except for Drago which everyone he is," I said pointing up the stairs.

"Drago is still trapped in the void the person I think you are referring to is Malum Bai Tza's son" he explained.

"Now go and sneak upstairs now or I will tie you up and bring you up and show you to my siblings and nephew, but believe me when I say that if Malum ever gets a hold of you death well be a kindness compared to what he will do to you" he warned and I headed quietly for the stairs.

Hope you all liked this chapter, the chapter gave a little insight on Malum and what they are planning and I do hope to update faster next time 


	6. A plan is coming together

I do not own Jackie chan adventures 

Uncle's rare finds Jackie Chans POV

I had just sent jade to bed while we talked about the natural disaster cover up that section thirteen was planning to implicate when Uncle heard that there were customers.

"Jackie! we must greet consumers" Said Uncle as we walked out of the room and when we reached the door jade was standing on the other side.

"Jade what are you doing, you are supposed to be in bed?" I asked which seemed to draw the attention of the costumers who were searching the place.

"Jackie be quite they are" before jade could finish a young boy who looked very familiar ran out from the basement holding the Pan'Ku box.

"I found it," said the boy who seemed to be the recipient of eight angry glares.

"Aiiee-yaaaahh, its the demon boy" yelled Uncle.

"Grate our cover is diminished, let kill them!" snarled a pale young man in a black suit with a red dress shirt as he removed his sunglasses revealing red irises, while the rest of the group had a set of glowing red eyes.

Each of the customers now known to be demons were preparing to strike when a green flash emanated from behind them, the next thing to happen was a spell being chanted and the young man in the suit was suddenly enveloped by green flames.

He sudden floated in midair convulsing and in an inhuman way and with a screech he launched himself out of the window.

Then, I could hear the chanting of a banishment spell.

"Scatter!" Yelled the lady with the blue dress and they all managed to escape before the chi spell was complete.

I then looked over to see who cast the chi spell and to my surprise it was jade from the future standing next to Drago.

"jade look out," I said as I starting charging at Drago.

Jade, then stepped in front of me "Jackie it's ok he's with me," she said.

The others heard the commotion and started entering the room, seeing Drago cause them to charge at him but are quickly stopped by Jade.

Jade then looked out the broken window to see if any of the demons were out there "Ok we need to talk.

We all moved into the back room and took a seat.

"Alright I will tell you what I know then Drago will fill in the rest"Said future Jade.

"seventeen years from now and the eight demon sorcerers return for a fourth time, This time they are not going for the world they just want to kill us all and believe me they become desperate and irrational" Jade suddenly had a tear in her right eye and Drago stood up.

"What happened is they perform a ritual created by Tso Lann and Malum to merge Malum with the force of death itself, turning Malum into the embodiment of death, they also cast a binding spell that would allow them to reverse the spell when you all were dead but, the binding spell broke after he managed to kill everyone here except for Jade who managed to slip away in time" explained Drago.

"Hold on who is Malum and why would you come with jade if you won by killing, us?" Asked Viper.

"Malum is Bai Tza's son and let me finish explaining" he growled.

"When the spell broke Malum had no control over himself and was turned into a creature whose only reason for existing is to wipe out all life and there was nothing we could do to stop it he or it was too powerful," he explained.

"The reason we came is to help you take them down once and for all this time before they cause too much damage," said future Jade.

Malum POV

After I regenerated from that chi spell which took merely a second to heal after that, the spell will not have as much of an effect on me the next time I am affected with that spell due to my ability to adapt to any magic used against me, if it is used a couple of times I can adapt and become immune to that spell.

I then move through the shadows and moments later appear in the Helm's Fish Cannery, not an area where we agreed to regroup in case this very situation arrives.

While, I wait for everyone to arrive I heard a door open, which I promptly turned around to see who it was.

The man that had entered the room was wearing a torn green suite and had apparently taped his hands, I knew his identity as soon as I got a good look at him.

"You are Valmont are you not?" I asked as I hovered in mid-air.

He looked at me with fear in his eyes as I slowly floated toward him and the door behind him shut.

"Who the are you supposed to be?" he asked.

I then stopped moving towards the man with my hand filled with a dark energy. when eight demons who were disguised as humans walked into the room.

"Valmont!," said Shendu sounding surprised

Valmont's eyes widened, "Shendu!" he yelled turning around, trying to force the door open.

"Alright I said who would like to be the first to torture this worthless worm," I said using my telekinesis to lift him up a few feet.

Hsi Wu in his human form grew his wings and flew up to match my height, "We can work that out later, right now we need to figure out how to destroy the Pan'Ku box" Said Hsi Wu.

I could no help but to smirk "I already know how you see only a human with a noble soul can destroy the Pan'Ku box, in fact, I already have a plan," I said.

"What is you plan?" asked Tso Lann.

"Well we capture Jade and Jackie chan, I believe that Chan will break when he sees Jade slowly tortured to death," I said in a sinister tone.

Everyone there except Valmont and Hsi Wu burst out laughing.

I hope you all are enjoying the story and I do like ideas and reviews.


	7. The Evil substitute

I do not own Jackie chan adventures

Jade's POV

I can't believe that the only part of the city that hasn't been destroyed happens to be the location of my school.

"Now I'm stuck here while the eight demos plus this shadow whatever is on the loose" I said to myself before putting my head on the desk.

There are only nine others here why do they still have school?I thought to myself.

"Hello class my name is Malum and I will be substituting for Mrs. Hartman," said a male voice for the front of the classroom.

I felt my blood run cold as that name was uttered "Bad day" I whispered to myself.

"Todays lesson will be on true fear," said Malum as I slowly raised my head to take a peak only to see him writing true fear on the chalkboard.

I got to find a way out of here.

"Now can anyone tell me what is the purpose of life?" asked Malum looking directly at me.

Everyone in the some given answers likes to enjoy it or to be happy.

"I am afraid you all are wrong, you see life purpose is to end horribly," he said sounding very mincing as his hands and eyes started to glow red.

Third person POV

A van speeding down the street heading towards a school filled with people and a driver yelling "Bad day, Bad day, Bad day".

"Why did you let younger me go to school without asking me if something bad would happen?!" Yelled the angry future Jade who is riding shotgun.

When they finally pulled up in front of the school they could see Malum with Jade standing to his right walking out of the door shaking in fear.

"Well it appears your friends and family would like to take you home unharmed,...well I am afraid that's not possible," said Malum.

Jackie POV

I see the person who I assume to be Malum standing beside him is Jade.

When I fully stop the car, we all rush out as fast as we can in front of the van.

"Well, it seems we have not only have a Jade from the future but a Drago as well" stated Malum as he Simpered obviously enjoying himself.

"You are not going to get away with this Malum," said future Jade.

"You know I wonder," said Malum as a long, solid, spiked Tindall come up from the younger Jade's shadow and slithered around her arms like a snake with the sharp spear-like tip touching the bottom of her chin.

"If I were to kill your past self right here and now will you fade out of existence or perhaps either way I don't kill you or perhaps if I do, you are from a different timeline so it will have no effect at all" proclaimed Malum.

I slowly take a step forward ready to jump in at any moment.

"You know Drago I simply can not wait to hear what Shendu has to say about his son working with the Chans" Said Malum looking directly at Drago.

"Hey, at least I am not a creature that wants to drown the world in darkness, wiping out all light" replied Drago.

"So I guess you have discovered my little secret plan to bring back my brethren from the depths of the abyss, you see a Shadow Archmage can never truly die and when we lose the object or being that binds us here our essence is mealy forced into the abyss so all I need to do is invoke ritual to resurrect my fellow Archmages and this world will fall to an internal darkness" explained Malum as he formed a large sphere of dark purple energy right above is head by merely raising one arm.

"I will be located in the Helm's Fish Cannery if you any of you happen to live this," said Malum as the large sphere of energy split into three as it was few at us, two of the orbs landed where we were standing barely giving us time to leap out of the way while the third landed on the Van which them went up in flames.

I could see two spheres form into eight feet tall silver armor showing no flesh or anything within if there is anything within the armor with only a glowing dark purple symbol carved for a face, both were welding a scythe while the third creature from was at least ten feet tall and is very bulky but other than that it looks exactly like the others except for the fact it carries large war hammer.

"By the way I would hurry and dispatch my minions quickly if I were you because if you all die or take to long who is going to stop that classroom full of children from killing each other" he said laughing as he along with Jade disappeared into a shadow "No Jade!" I yelled.

Malums POV

After a few seconds, Jade and myself emerge in the middle of the Helm's Fish Cannery to see several demons who are able to fit within this room in their true forms surrounding us.

"Well well look at what we have here," said Tso Lann.

Then they all started muttering about what they are going to do to her and other such things

"Now before we get into her fate I have decided that Hsi Wu should be the one to decide her fate, after all she was responsible for his defeat three times" I said giving Hsi Wu a glare that said I know your secret.

I still can not believe he still sees her as a friend, he must be getting weak and I simply can not wait to see how weak he truly is or better yet the rest of the family will see how weak he truly is.

Hsi Wu POV

I honestly felt sorry for Jade considering that Malum is most like about infect unspeak pain upon her very soul and I speak from experience I can say she will be very lucky unlucky to last one minute before her heart gives out if he even allows her die, death will be a gift compared to the agony she well receive.

Then he said that I would be the one to harm her.

He knows he knows he knows! How could he know about my conversation with Jade at the chi wizards shop?, This is bad very bad.

Sorry for the long update and I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I also like reviews and ideas for you, readers.


End file.
